It Was Just A Little Kiss
by FluffyButtBuns
Summary: Cream/Cosmo fluff. Rated T in case, but theres nothing to worry about. Cream has some unexplainable feelings for Cosmo, and how close others are to her. Since Cosmo has found herself knocked out once again, Cream acts as her care taker...
1. A Sleepwell Check

With a low sigh I walked down the empty halls of the lonely spaceship; each step echoing loudly throughout its structure. But I had something I was doing, a purpose. And that purpose was to bring food to Cosmo's room, 'just in case she woke up', and check on her.

At least, that's what the others said my current purpose was. To watch over her. But I was kept in the dark from what happened to her, even if I didn't know her much; I still cared like anyone else would. Maybe what they told me to do was just to keep me occupied so I don't feel too useless as they search for things.

I closed my eyes. I could anyways, it wasn't like I would run into anyone, or they would run into me. Everyone else was busy doing some important task, but I was left alone with my mom or just plain to myself now, because I was too young to adventure alone by myself and not get hurt outside. But last time I checked, I could handle myself just fine, and I was currently almost twelve.

Sure my defense was triggered out of spite, but…I haven't been feeling myself lately. Naturally I halted myself to a stop, right in front of her door. A small pause overwhelmed me, before I gathered up enough courage to press the button, a smooth airless sound occurring as the door slide its way open. Automatically the lights flicked on in the room, showing the same scene as always. I was used to it. It felt like the first time we found her.

The thought set a small pang in my heart.

* * *

_We were just out watching the beautiful night, a meteor shower I believe. When all of a sudden that was all pushed aside, and a strange ship came crashing down. Out of curiosity and worry the four of us rushed to see who it was._

_There, harmed, laid a beautiful green clad girl, flowers naturally coming out of her, proving her elegance. She wasn't like anyone I had seen before, but she reminded me of a human, much like one of our current friends. I could tell she was pretty too in other's eyes, because Tails couldn't get his eyes off her. I remember feeling jealous; usually he paid attention to me, or tried too. It was nice having a friend around besides Amy sometimes. But an odd feeling told me that wouldn't be the case anymore._

_The first one to her side was Tails, even pulling her up a little to see if she was okay, wondering if she was bluntly unconscious or not. I felt envious of that. I wanted to be the one to help her first, not him, not Amy, not Knuckles. __But still like all the others we came and checked on her. And before I knew it we were rushing home, to place her in Amy's bed; and she still hadn't woke up. I felt so worried and I couldn't explain it._

* * *

My gaze shifted to the still fitfully sleeping figure. I could tell by the way she occasionally shifted, the dreams she was having weren't anything along the lines of happy. Though I couldn't explain it I felt bad for her, but I pushed it off as a normal feeling. Making my way over to the bed, I sat myself down by the foot of it, where none of her was. Carefully I ran my hand across the blanket that covered the bed…it was the same one from the start. It was a yellow and white quilt, Amy had given it to her as a friendship gift after she had woken up and complimented on it.

I sat the tray on my lap. She looked just so distained, I wanted to be able to help that. But I couldn't. They told me not to wake her by means other than a gentle shake, so if that wasn't enough to wake her up I couldn't yell at her or do more. No, it'd make her feel worse more than likely. Or so they say.

Watching her for a bit longer, I let out a sigh. The others passed this sickness off as just homesickness of even from flying for so long. But my gut told me there was something more to this, even if there probably wasn't. I just worried too much. Maybe the sick part was just a sweet lie and she got hurt on one of their latest adventures. They seemed so dedicated to finding what they were after, I doubted they would take time to slow down for her.

Finally I stood up, setting the food on her nightstand close by. Gently I shook her, waiting a few seconds before repeating it. Nothing. I frowned in disappointment, and my heart sank a little. I liked it when she woke up. I liked being able to talk to her without Tails or Amy or anyone else around.

But I had to follow everyone else's orders. Because I was too young, and they said I was getting around the age I might want to break the rules laid down. It was tempting, of course…but I thought I was trusted more than that. One more hopeful glance at her confirmed she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Cosmo shifted around more in her sleep, mumbling quickly and flicking her feet as if to inflict damage on some imaginary foe. Though despite this the dream still seemed to look as if she was losing. It was a nightmare, without a doubt. I never had this happen. Even now when I can't sleep because of the scary thoughts that cloud me, I go to my mom and everything feels better with a small kiss, or I just hold a picture of her close. But…the green plant girl doesn't have a mom anywhere in sight.

_…Maybe I could fit the role just this once?_

The thought felt satisfied me enough. It felt right; because I would be doing the best I could, without waking her up. But even so my heart pounded as if I was in danger when I leaned closer, until I had the ability to brush my lips against her cheek. As quick as I could I gave her a small peck, from the nervous feeling I shouldn't dawdle. My heart fluttered at this, but I knew I best report someone that she had slept through any care tonight, because leaving would be best.

In a quick motion I swept up the tray of cooling food, and made my way out the door, the lights flicking off to return the dark for Cosmo to sleep. Little did I notice the stirring and quiet awake mumbles of the same green girl waking up, and the metallic doors shut behind me, as I hurriedly made my way to someone through the long hallway, my feet's echoes even louder and faster then when I first went down this path.


	2. Empty Dinner

The chatter around the table kept the dining room full of noise, however I remained silent and idle as I poked at the strange food with my fork, refusing to eat from the fact that I didn't feel hungry at all.

Actually, I haven't felt hungry for awhile. Instead inside my stomach something stranger was churning, unsatisfied by any treats my friends could cook up and try to feed me. I didn't think I was sick. Since all my older friends made sure that I took lots of precautions when I took care of Cosmo, the one who seemed to be the cause of all this weirdness.

_Cosmo…_

The strange feeling rushed through my empty stomach again, churning over and over until it was in a tight uncomfortable knot, satisfied by making me feel awkward. Ever since that one night I felt stranger around her, and got overwhelmed with this unwelcomed feeling just by the mention of her name.

It was scary. My mom wasn't around to guide me through this state, and I couldn't muster up the courage to tell anyone, as strange as it is. Normally I was happily as open as a book, but this time around I was shut tight and uncharacteristically quiet.

My brown eyed gaze flicked over to Amy, watching as she giggled and played with Sonic's quills, much to his obvious displeasure. However everyone around seemed to be laughing at the two and joking about their 'true love', and I couldn't help but crack a smile as well and let a giggle out. She really loved the teen, with all her heart…but maybe she didn't really respect his space yet. And mama told me one thing boys loved would have to be space.

Focusing back on poking the unappealing food item before sticking my tongue out at as if it would go away from just that action, I felt a silence creep throughout the room, but I didn't understand why. Curiously I glanced back up with my big brown innocent eyes, taking in the surroundings to find the sudden disrupting change.

Chocolate brown eyes locked on perfect blue ones.

I felt my cheeks go hot with a flowery pink blush, before my natural instincts kicked in and I looked down, breaking the eye contact as soon as it connected. I didn't understand my reaction, yet I didn't question it.

It didn't take long for the silence to be broken, by a familiar orange vixen's young voice.

"Cosmo? What are you doing out of bed?" His tone sounded worried and concerned, and the feeling switched and shifted around into another painful sensation. How could he talk as if he had been the one taking care of her for the whole past week? It sounded as if he was there every step of the way holding her hand, but that was me. It was my accomplishment.

Why did it make me feel so oddly upset? It wasn't like Cosmo even knew this; she seemed mostly asleep while I cared for her, only awake for some of the time. But it really shouldn't matter who she thought cared for, as long as she got better. I had to remind myself of this.

Tiredly the girl glanced around with a weak yet reassuring smile, seemingly out of place amongst us. She wasn't in the best condition still, and everyone knew it. Her green hair was ruffled around and her normally shining blue eyes were dulled down a few shades, and the dress that normally hung onto her petite frame was replaced with a long dress that appeared to be nightwear. The flowery girl had probably just woken up from another nap.

The room stayed silent for a few moments longer, waiting for her to respond.

After a few more long seconds, her quiet voice finally broke the empty silence. "I was hungry; and no one was there in my room, plus there wasn't any food placed down for me. I thought it'd be okay…I'm very sorry." She gave a small curt nod, a little rosy pink blush forming on her pale cheeks, as if she had just now registered that she was center of attention for everyone in the room, and got embarrassed.

My heart sank a little. I was taking too much time, stalling going there on purpose to check on her. For some reason ever since that night, the urge to avoid the girl I really wanted to be close to and become good friends was extremely high. I could feel some accusing stares at me; however they vanished immediately when the peppy voice of Amy snapped them to all focus on her.

"That's no problem! Maybe you just got up a bit earlier," For a moment she paused, smiling sweetly at me. The pink hedgehog was always on my side, and she was easing the blame off me. "So why don't you and Cream pick up your food, and eat together? After all, I'm sure you'd love company while you eat."

But with those words, the feeling only got worse, my emotions and reactions spinning around too much for me to understand them. I gave Amy a distressed glance, however it converted to a forced smile at seeing how friendly and happy her expression was. She could tell I wanted to make friends with Cosmo, as she and Tails were.

But she had probably read my sad body language as that it was not going as plan and making me feel blue, instead of that I felt too strange to be around the green plant girl for a comfortable while. My body seemed to tense and relax on a set timer, unsure of how to be portrayed.

"I would love that. If it's okay with Cream, of course." Her blue eyes seemed to light up momentarily as she turned her face back to look at me, her smiling widening just a little bit more. All I could muster was a quick nod; however that didn't seem to make anyone worry about or stop me as I stood up and quietly shoved my chair in, a slightly forced smile on my lips as I kept shaking as minimal as possible.

I could hear people chat happily with Cosmo as I walked past them all to grab some extra food for the pretty plant girl, while my knees felt weak and wobbly with every effort filled step I took. Absent mindedly I scooped some of the pasta onto a plate, before placing it on top of the clear metal tray. It was the same one as always I used to bring food to Cosmo. Sometimes I wished it was prettier or nicer, but I wasn't sure why. A flower would make it near perfect.

Snapping myself from the tracks of the daydream train I turned on my heels, nobody noticing I was walking back with Cosmo's food. Instead my ears twitched a little as I listened in on the conversation. Of course it was mostly about the seedrian's wellbeing.

"Are you sure you are feeling better?" Amy asked. A few other voices tried to mash and mix over hers, but overall her tone dominated them all.

"Yes. Just fine, maybe even in a few days or so I'll be ready to return to helping." There seemed to be a pause. I slowed down a little more, wanting to eavesdrop just a little more before making my presence known to all the others. It seemed it wasn't hard for everyone to forget I was there.

"Really? That'd be great –" Tails's excited statement was cut short by someone else.

"I don't know, Cosmo. You took a pretty hard hit…we all know this." Surprisingly someone else's voice cut in, before a few chimes of agreement sounded around. "It struck you deep. Do you really think you'll be fine in just a few days?" With this question, I could almost feel Cosmo's hesitation, as if she was considering this deeply from not thinking of it before.

"Maybe you are right…" Her voice sounded quietly meek, sad, and thoughtful all mixed in together. It made me feel upset, as if I was going through the same emotional phase as she was. The room was full with silence. I couldn't listen in any longer to the unknown reasons as the topic easily changed to happy idle chatter, yet Cosmo did not join in.

Quietly I made my way over to the still standing green girl, trying to keep the noise of my feet shuffling very low. I was not noticed as she seemed to be glancing longingly into nothingness; I almost didn't want to break it. But I had to. Mustering up some confidence and courage I reached up, and tapped her shoulder once.

Immediately she flinched as if I had just hit her, however when she noticed it was me she gave a soft smile that made my heart thud, making me afraid if she could hear it or not. As if it was a normal everyday thing she carefully laced her fingers into my free hand, which only made me tense up and blush a shade darker and the dull thud turn louder and louder. But none of this she noticed. With her, it was all fine.

Quietly she whispered, to only me for once, "Let's go." I tried to open my mouth and respond, but suddenly my throat felt dry, and I merely nodded as a replacement for the words that wouldn't come.

The young lady turned around carefully as if she would fall over and bring us both down with one misstep, and lead me out the door, even if I knew the path probably much better than her, I let her do so. It made me feel warm and fuzzy being so close to her. My mind searched through thoughts for something proper to say to her; however it always came up blank.

I didn't notice when she said something in her quiet tone, acquired probably from the fact of whatever sickness she encountered. It made me feel embarrassed, as if I should be hanging on to her every word instead of floating around in a daydream. Clearing my throat I hesitantly asked;

"W-what was that?"

For some reason, my mind was expecting much worse to play out. Like as if the world would come crashing down, and the small bridge that was creating our friendship would crumble down as if nothing from the fact I hadn't been listening, and had the audacity to ask her to repeat herself. Instead I was met with a gentle smile, and an equally as gentle voice easily repeating what had been said to me before.

"I said, _thank you_."

My heart seemed to skip a couple beats at just that little sentence, as her attention went back to picking out the correct route. However in my own little world, it felt as if I was the queen, as a childish smile showed on my lips for the first time in awhile.


End file.
